


Veritaserum

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Light Angst, Order of the Phoenix AU, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: Hermione está apaixonada, mas não parece ser uma história com final feliz. Ela precisa fazer algo a respeito, e a Poção da Verdade pode ajudar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Era para ter sido publicado no aniversário de Severus Snape em 2017, mas não ficou pronto a tempo. 
> 
> Harry Potter, Severus Snape e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, a seus advogados, e aos engravatados da Warner Brothers. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com eles ou com a dinheirama que eles ganham com Harry Potter. Bom, é claro que eu aceitaria o dinheiro, se eles estivessem oferecendo.

— Hermione, você tem certeza?

Sim, ela tinha certeza. Mas havia grande insegurança em tudo aquilo. Portanto, mesmo com todo nervosismo, ela só podia responder:

— Sim, Harry, tenho certeza. É o que eu preciso fazer. Olha: você está caído pela Cho Chang. Ron ainda está meio enrabichado pela Fleur. Eu não estou mais conseguindo me concentrar. Preciso dar um jeito na minha situação amorosa!

Ron estava inconformado. — E você não nos diz o nome desse cara! Ele vale a pena? E se Snape pegar você no ato antes de você conseguir recolher os ingredientes que precisa?

Ela tentou cochichar o mais baixo que podia:

— Não vou dizer o nome dele para vocês dois não irem até ele cobrar se ele me rejeitar, o que é bem provável, aliás.

— Mas vai valer a pena, Mione? —  disse Harry, genuinamente preocupado. — Você vai ficar encarando esse cara o ano todo, ainda a fim dele, sabendo que ele disse não...

Ron lembrou:

— E se o Snape aparecer? Será que podemos morrer, ou pior: ser expulsos, como você diz?

Hermione se irritou:

— Se o professor Snape me pegar, será pelo barulho que vocês dois estão fazendo! Agora vão embora antes que Umbridge apareça...! Ela, sim, é capaz de matar ou expulsar a gente!

Foi o suficiente para os dois se cobrirem com o Manto da Invisibilidade e retomarem o caminho para o Salão Comunal de Gryffindor, onde esperariam a volta da colega. Hermione correu a se esgueirar pelas masmorras, rumo ao estoque de ingredientes do Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts.

Com o máximo de silêncio e rapidez que foi capaz, ela separou as penas de dedo-duro, o ingrediente mais importante da poção. Tentou se concentrar no trabalho para não perder a coragem.

Ela não mentira a seus amigos. Estava muito abalada por seus sentimentos traiçoeiros, a ponto de ver suas notas sofrerem. Aquela era a única alternativa, sua única opção para sua vida escolar voltar a ter algum tipo de normalidade de novo.

Tão perdida estava em seus pensamentos que ela não ouviu nada a não ser uma voz maviosa muito próxima:

— Precisa de ajuda, Srta. Granger?

Hermione quase soltou um grito ao se virar e dar de cara com o Mestre de Poções a encará-la com uma sobrancelha erguida e uma expressão facial mista de sarcasmo e deleite.

Agora é que o caldo tinha entornado mesmo, pensou ela.

 

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

 

Severus Snape não imaginava que a sabe-tudo de estimação de Potter fosse correr o risco de ser flagrada no delito de roubar ingredientes de seus estoques no meio da noite. Essa podia ser a pá de cal para Potter, a oportunidade que a Inquisidora Dolores Umbridge esperava para prejudicar o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Era apenas questão de tempo até Albus Dumbledore ser exonerado do cargo de diretor de Hogwarts, e aí aquela bruxa teria poder absoluto sobre a escola. Tudo com a anuência do Ministério da Magia.

Mas naquele momento, só o que Severus Snape sabia era que a estudante mais genial de Gryffindor estava em suas mãos, flagrada numa posição não exatamente comprometedora, mas infeliz. Severus notou que ela tivera a decência de empalidecer.

— P-professor Snape...  — ela tentou dizer. — Eu... eu...

Ele não se conteve e observou:

— A senhorita costuma ser bem mais articulada em seus trabalhos escolares. Posso repetir a pergunta, se preferir. Precisa de auxílio?

A moça estava impossivelmente corada ao dizer:

— Eu p-posso explicar, profes-

— Por favor, faça isso  — Snape fez questão de interromper, sardonicamente. — Mal posso conter a ansiedade.

Hermione Granger ainda não tinha parado de tremer quando respondeu, mal ousando erguer os olhos para encará-lo:

— Eu quero cozinhar uma poção...

Ele deduziu:

— Para usar penas de dedo-duro, deve ser uma poção de memória, já que Veritaserum não consta da ementa para seus OWLs.

Ela manteve os olhos no chão:

— Na verdade, senhor, eu vim fazer Veritaserum.

A sobrancelha de Severus ergueu-se pronunciadamente. — Uma poção proibida para alunos... Espero que não seja uma encomenda por dinheiro. Isso se configuraria em tráfico.

— Não, senhor, a poção é para mim.

Ele estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente, avisando:

— Se isso for alguma tentativa de golpe contra a Inquisidora Umbridge, saiba que tenho a obrigação de informá-la.

— Não é nada desse tipo, professor. Eu preciso conversar com uma pessoa e creio que só com Veritaserum serei ouvida.

Neste momento a moça o encarou. Não com uma atitude de desafio, mas de curiosidade. Severus também estava curioso.

— E por que essa pessoa se convenceria de que a poção é mesmo Veritaserum? — Uma dúvida de um Mestre de Poções.

Hermione voltou a abaixar o olhar ao responder.

— Essa pessoa saberia com certeza.

— E o que você teria a dizer de tão grave a ponto de requerer Veritaserum para ser ouvida?

Desta vez, além da cabeça baixa, a moça manteve a voz quase num sopro:

— Amor não correspondido...

E desmanchou-se em lágrimas.

Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago de Severus. Ele era uma espécie de autoridade naquele assunto. Seu primeiro amor tinha sido desse tipo. Fora tão grande e tão não correspondido que gerara uma promessa de vida — proteger o menino — e parecia consumir toda a sua vida.

Preso a suas próprias memórias desagradáveis, Severus não reagiu externamente às lágrimas de Hermione. Porque ele se lembrou de que seu primeiro amor não correspondido fora substituído por um outro igualmente não correspondido. Esse segundo amor não só era proibido na origem: era impossível de várias maneiras. Seu coração traiçoeiro parecia se comprazer em atrair as pessoas menos indicadas para sua vida.

Desta vez, porém, ele tinha se superado. Matar a paixão por Lily Evans ao se apaixonar por ninguém menos que Hermione Granger? Essa circunstância tinha requintes de crueldade. A menina tinha _quinze_ anos. Hogwarts tinha precauções contra situações deste tipo. Mas seu coração pouco se importava com as consequências. Ele queria o que queria — e o que ele queria era Hermione.

Mas a crueldade não tinha fim, e a moça também tinha entregado seu coração a quem não devia. Severus enxergou na moça uma alma companheira de infortúnio, alguém que sofria com as mazelas de um coração caprichoso. Que ironia.

Como Severus queria ser a pessoa a consolá-la! Como ele queria acolher sua amada em seus braços, mesmo que fosse apenas para lhe dizer palavras doces de carinho, já que seu coração era de outro. E quem seria este sortudo insensível capaz de deixar sua amada neste estado?

Severus voltou à realidade quando uma voz miúda e chorosa soou do rosto vermelho e inchado, molhado de lágrimas:

— Obrigada.

— Por quê?

— Por não rir. Por não me chamar de nomes. Por não tirar pontos da minha casa.

Ele não respondeu. Ainda podia tirar pontos. Mas deu de ombros, justificando:

— Pelo menos não fez uma coisa ainda mais idiota, como uma poção do amor.

— Não duraria tanto quanto quero — argumentou ela. — E eu o respeito demais para isso.

 _Sujeito_ _de_ _sorte_ , pensou Severus. _Eu_ _daria um rim para estar no seu lugar._

Ele decidiu fazer um ato impulsivo. Virou-se para o armário, e de lá tirou um frasquinho minúsculo, mostrando-o:

— Esta quantidade é dose suficiente para cinco minutos, tempo bastante para falar tudo que precisa.

Ela o encarou, surpresa, depois prestou atenção ao frasquinho. Ele se aproveitou de sua distração para arrancar um fio de cabelo e adicionar à poção. Ela arregalou os olhos e ele explicou, entregando-lhe o frasco:

— Agora a poção só funcionará em você. Eu levarei ainda um plenilúnio inteiro até fazer mais deste soro para Umbridge, o que deve poupar alguns de seus colegas. O Prof. Dumbledore vai gostar desta circunstância.

— Professor, eu... — ela tentou dizer.

Ele a interrompeu, dizendo com voz firme e professoral:

— Até onde pude ver, Srta. Granger, nenhum de meus ingredientes sumiu e não aconteceu nada de anormal no meu laboratório. Dedique-se a seu projeto e não me incomode mais com esse assunto. Pode ir.

Hermione ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos mas ostentava um imenso sorriso. Fez menção de se virar para sair, mas encarou-o com nova determinação, dando de ombros ao explicar:

— Lamento, professor, mas o senhor me deu três ordens e só posso cumprir a primeira.

Severus fechou o cenho, confuso.

— Do que está falando?

— Não vou sair, vou incomodá-lo agora mesmo com esse assunto e estou me dedicando a meu projeto.

Antes que Snape pudesse abrir a boca para protestar, ela virou o frasquinho e bebeu até a última gota. Alarmado, ele indagou:

— Que está fazendo?

Imediatamente, os olhos de Hermione se tornaram embaçados, sob o efeito da poção. Sua voz adquiriu um tom um pouco mecânico e ela começou a expor, de forma neutra e lógica:

— Optei por usar o soro para que o senhor não tivesse dúvidas quanto a minha honestidade de sentimentos. A verdade é uma só: eu o amo. Não é uma paixão passageira adolescente. Já experimentei uma dessas, no ano passado, com Victor Krum, e sei que meus sentimentos agora são muito mais profundos. Eu amo você profundamente, Severus Snape.

Severus sentiu um choque percorrer todo seu corpo.

Dizer que estava abismado era pouco. Ele estava boquiaberto, incapaz de crer no que seus ouvidos captavam. A moça pensara bem: o Veritaserum era mesmo fundamental para que ele acreditasse no que ela dizia.

— Acima de qualquer coisa, eu o admiro intensamente — continuou a Hermione. — Para mim, o senhor tem uma dignidade relacionada a qualquer uma  e a todas as casas de Hogwarts. Tem a coragem de um Gryffindor por desafiar Voldemort; a inteligência de um Ravenclaw; a lealdade de um Hufflepuff, e, é claro, a estratégia de um Slytherin. Mas por mais que me olhe apenas como uma mera estudante, jovem demais para saber qualquer coisa da vida, mesmo que eu jamais seja mais do que sua aluna, eu preciso que saiba disso. Preciso que saiba que eu o amo e que eu não tenho a mínima intenção de "corrigir" ou mudar seus modos cáusticos que tanto me atraem. Contudo, eu estudo Aritmancia, e embora minha objetividade seja falha no que lhe concerne, os números não me deixam na mão. Eles indicam uma percentagem de 85% de chance que eu seja rejeitada neste exato momento. Entendo e aceito esses números. Prometo que as probabilidades de que eu jamais volte a tocar neste assunto novamente são de 100%. Mas, antes que essa poção perca seu efeito, preciso reiterar que meus sentimentos são verdadeiros. Eu o amo a despeito de tudo: a despeito de meus amigos, de _seus_ amigos, de nossas idades e nossas circunstâncias. E é por isso que, apesar de minhas garantias, a única promessa que não posso fazer é a de esquecê-lo ou de desistir de perseguir este amor em circunstâncias mais favoráveis. Porque eu não sei se sua rejeição, que para mim é quase uma certeza, será suficiente para esmagar esse amor ou para mantê-lo vivo como uma dor eterna, impossível e ardente. — As lágrimas voltaram. — Sei que conhece este sentimento e também poderei ter isso em comum com o senhor. Mas não vou pedir desculpas nem me sentir culpada por meus sentimentos. Espero apenas que, agora que estão revelados, eles possam aquietar minha mente, já que aquietar meu coração seria esperar demais.

Houve um segundo de silêncio, talvez menos. Severus sentia como se ouvisse um tique-taque imaginário em sua mente, lembrando que a poção estava para perder seu efeito. Rapidamente, indagou:

— Diga-me: uma rejeição de minha parte a faria atentar contra a própria vida ou infligir-se dano em si mesma de qualquer maneira?

Era uma pergunta pertinente e Severus sabia disso, pois tais pensamentos certamente passaram por sua cabeça. Os olhos da moça ainda estavam embaçados quando Hermione respondeu, como um autômato:

— Não. Eu tenho amigos que me apoiam e me amam, e fariam de tudo para evitar que eu tentasse me matar ou me machucar seriamente. Sei que posso contar com eles e isso é um conforto nas horas difíceis que virão.

Severus considerou suas opções. Não era uma decisão fácil nem rápida. Ele tinha apenas o tempo do efeito do Veritaserum, que já deveria estar perto de acabar.

Não era possível minimizar a circunstância da volta do Lord das Trevas e do papel que Severus precisaria desempenhar dali para frente. Os fatos certamente envolveriam Potter, o que inegavelmente envolveria Hermione. Afastar-se dela era um bom começo para protegê-la.

Severus nem terminara as considerações iniciais quando Hermione perdeu o embaço nos olhos e passou a respirar de maneira acelerada. Estava consciente e livre dos efeitos do soro da verdade.

Com um pigarro, Severus atraiu a atenção dela, que o encarou. O rosto da jovem estava vermelho e inchado, mas havia determinação, coragem e muita dor genuína. Aquilo reverberou profundamente dentro do coração do Mestre de Poções. Teria ele a coragem de fazer o que era certo e magoar ainda mais aquele coração?

— Srta. Granger — ele começou —, seu uso de Veritaserum foi uma ideia inegavelmente producente para que suas palavras fossem ouvidas. Dito isso, é preciso ponderar nas implicações práticas, óbvias e ocultas de suas palavras.

O impacto de suas palavras foi imediato. Como um balão de gás, Hermione se desinflou, desanimada, provavelmente esperando palavras duras e ferinas sobre suas revelações. Severus continuou, mas desta vez empenhado em vasculhar o armário de poções:

— O que vou revelar agora jamais poderá ser repetido. É um dos segredos mais bem guardados de Hogwarts. Porque se hoje existe uma preocupação com alegações de pedofilia, imagine a situação há centenas de anos, quando a prática não era considerada criminosa. Por isso os fundadores da escola exigiram que membros do staff fossem sujeitos a um feitiço capaz de evitar relacionamentos impróprios com alunos. Mesmo que eu quisesse tomar alguma atitude a respeito do que acabou de me contar, Srta. Granger, eu estaria arriscado a um efeito devastador. O Chapéu Seletor também complementa a proteção aos alunos contra atenções indevidas. Por favor, não repita isso a seus colegas.

Hermione nada respondeu, e Severus localizou o frasco que procurava. Retirou-o e continuou a falar:

— Ainda que essa circunstância não fosse relevante para o que acabou de dizer, há o inconveniente da diferença de idade. Apesar de sua declaração sincera, não se pode descartar que você encontre um rapaz bem mais aceitável que seu velho professor. Pode ser, então, que veja que seus sentimentos são, apesar de sua convicção, essencialmente adolescentes. — Hermione imediatamente abriu a boca, mas ele ergueu o braço e continuou: — Mas vamos reconhecer, novamente, que isso é irrelevante para as circunstâncias maiores em que nos encontramos. Sua amizade com o Garoto-Que-Viveu e a minha presente associação com meus... — ele hesitou — ex-colegas, a pedido do Prof. Dumbledore, não podem ser ignoradas. Sabemos o que se avizinha, Srta. Granger. Portanto, qualquer possível associação com minha pessoa no presente ou no futuro próximo fará muito mais mal do que bem.

Severus a encarou. A moça estava pálida e trêmula, o rosto ainda vermelho e inchado, lágrimas a ponto de transbordar dos olhos castanhos. O professor inspirou profundamente antes de dizer:

— Agora que isso ficou claro, quero que olhe para mim com atenção.

Ainda numa nuvem de dor e decepção, Hermione obedeceu, provavelmente preparando-se para o golpe de misericórdia, para a rejeição final. Ela estava totalmente despreparada para o que aconteceu em seguida.

Foi num único movimento.

Severus pegou o frasco retirado do armário e tomou-o todo de um só gole, quase imitando o gesto de Hermione. Ela arregalou os olhos, boquiaberta. Severus pôs o frasco vazio na mesa e explicou:

— Pelos mesmos motivos, também eu devo tomar Veritaserum. Só assim poderei ter credibilidade no que tenho... a dizer...

Ele se dobrou, e os primeiros efeitos do soro foram enjoo e perturbação no estômago. A moça indagou:

— Professor? O senhor está bem?

Com dificuldade, Severus se sentou, dizendo:

— Ficarei bem, é uma alergia antiga. Mas preciso que você preste atenção ao que vou dizer agora. Não repetirei isso outra vez e não espero mencionar este assunto nunca mais.

Notou que ela o encarava com curiosidade redobrada. Os efeitos da poção se manifestaram imediatamente e ele começou:

— Você mencionou amor não correspondido aparentemente se esquecendo de que sou uma espécie de autoridade neste quesito. No meu caso, a morte fez esse amor não correspondido ser literalmente impossível de ser vivido. Por uma década sofri a ausência da pessoa amada, mas consegui me curar deste amor não correspondido com um outro, igualmente impossível e não correspondido - por uma aluna. Na verdade, por você, Hermione. Eu também amo você.

A moça soltou uma exclamação muda, arregalando ainda mais os olhos. Severus continuou:

— Não posso negar que tentei abafar e sufocar este sentimento. Era inconveniente e francamente despropositado. Jamais imaginei que pudesse ser alvo deste golpe do destino, que já tinha se mostrado cruel anteriormente, mas ainda disposto a me atormentar. Você diz que espera minha rejeição, mas como poderia eu fechar meus olhos àquela que meu coração traiçoeiro já elegera como objeto de afeição? Como sua Aritmancia pôde desconsiderar você mesma, sua beleza, sua integridade, sua mente admirável, seu brilhantismo, sua alma maravilhosa...? Eu não tive a menor chance contra tudo isso.

Hermione agora sorria, e novas lágrima se formavam em seus olhos. Severus sabia que eram lágrimas diferentes das anteriores. Ele se ergueu, usou um dedo para aparar uma das lágrimas e pediu:

— Agora volte a seu dormitório. Vá dormir, descansar. Você está entrando numa etapa muito importante de sua vida escolar e precisa se dedicar a ela, além de preparar-se para este futuro incerto e para os difíceis tempos à frente. Termine sua educação e comece sua vida sem pensar em mim. Não poderemos mais fazer isso até novas circunstâncias se apresentarem. Aí então, e só então, se você não pensar mais em mim, eu entenderei. Mas se depois de tudo, no fim de tudo, você ainda pensar em mim e ainda tiver qualquer sentimento por mim, então e só então, venha me procurar. Porque eu estarei pensando em você. Eu sempre estou pensando em você, Hermione Granger. Eu amo você.

Com um gesto elegante, ele respeitosamente beijou a mão da moça, que ainda não parara de verter lágrimas. Hermione o encarou e indagou, em voz chorosa:

— Como... Como eu posso voltar a meu dormitório depois disso?

Severus deu um sorriso econômico:

— Com um pé depois do outro, e a certeza de que é a coisa certa a fazer. E Hermione sempre faz a coisa certa.

Foi a vez dela dar um sorrisinho:

— A menos que eu esteja precisando de pele de araramboia...

Pela primeira vez, Severus Snape abriu um sorriso e cochichou:

— Sua sabe-tudo...

Num impulso, Hermione o abraçou. Severus se afundou naquele abraço, coração acelerado. Mas não havia desejo, ele sentiu. Havia gratidão.

Hermione se separou dele, sorrindo, e disse:

— Obrigada, Professor Snape.

Ele corrigiu:

— Não, eu é que agradeço.

— Por quê?

— Por me dar esperança. Por me dar motivos concretos. Mesmo que nada aconteça entre nós ao fim de tudo, tivemos bons motivos para lutar.

Severus pegou sua mão e lhe deu novamente um beijo casto e respeitoso, antes de dizer:

— Agora pode ir.

— Boa noite, professor.

— Boa noite, Srta. Granger.

 

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

Quando Hermione voltou à Torre de Gryffindor, encontrou Harry e Ron esperando, conforme o combinado. Assim que ela abriu a porta, os dois se voltaram para a amiga, curiosos. A moça viu as expressões de ambos mudarem ao notar os olhos inchados e vermelhos de choro.

— Parece que não deu muito certo — disse Ron.

Harry quis saber:

— Mas você conseguiu fazer a poção ou Snape apareceu para atrapalhar?

Hermione deu de ombros e relatou:

— Tudo aconteceu como deveria ser.

— Você quer que a gente vá atrás desse pamonha? — indagou Ron. — A gente pode dar umas bifas nele! É só dizer quem é!

Ela quase riu. Aqueles dois normalmente _recebiam_ as bifas!... Tocada, ela pediu:

— Se você quiserem mesmo me ajudar, prometam uma coisa, por favor.

Harry garantiu:

— Qualquer coisa, Herm. Pode dizer.

— Prometam que não vão tocar neste assunto por muito tempo, _muito_ tempo mesmo.

Mentalmente, ela acrescentou, com o coração acelerado, "Pelo menos até nós nos formarmos e sairmos de Hogwarts."

Os meninos concordaram, e Hermione sorriu, grata. Aqueles dois eram mesmo grandes amigos.

Ela só tinha que resistir à tentação de usar um vira-tempo para chegar ao dia da formatura no dia seguinte.

**The End**


End file.
